Deaf girl in Smallville
by SilverStreakH
Summary: The title say it all but she is hard of hearing which that girl is me. In later chapter there will be romance and some humor. Please R&R.
1. New Student

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Smallville characters, just my characters, which are the new people.**

**Summery- The title says it all but she is hard of hearing. In later chapters there will be more romance but I am not going to say who is with whom. There will also be some humor. The story takes place during the 4th season. Please R&R! **

**Deaf Girl In Smallville**

**Chapter 1**

When you see Clark Kent, would think he is a normal teenager that works on a farm, go to school, and all the other things that boys do. But no, to tell you the truth, he is not normal. He is far from being normal though he acts like everything is normal. He is a good 6'4" tall with messy black hair, and green eyes.

Clark Kent is an alien from a planet called Krypton though the planet was destroyed. Clark is the last of his kind. His biological parents put him in a spaceship and send him to Smallville, Kansas to live with Martha and Jonathan Kent.

No one knows that Clark is an Alien besides his parents and Pete (A/N- Pete wont be in the story). Chloe Sullivan, Clark's best friend, knows about his secrets but he doesn't know that she knows. OK, ok I will get to the story.

"_Clark! You're going to be late for school!" _Martha yelled upstairs. Clark zoomed past her and got some toast then headed out to the truck. As he drove down the street, he saw a house with three cars and a moving truck. ** Must be new neighbors or something. **Clark got to school ten minutes early so he went to find Chloe.

_"Hey, Chloe."_

_"Hey Clark"_

_"Did you know that someone moved into a house down the street from my house? Or at least I think they are new neighbors." _

_"Hmm, no I didn't. Which house?" _Chloe asked as she went to her computer.

_"Lana's old house."_

_"I can look it up if you want."_

_"No its ok, I just wanted to let you know. I am going to class." _Chloe watched him as he left the room.

Clark got into his seat just as the bell rang. Mr. Johnson started government class right away. He lectured about the Constitution and other government issues. He makes the class exciting by making jokes or tells stories. After thirty minutes of class, there was a knock at the door. Mr. Johnson went up to the door and opened it. He talked to Mrs. Green, our guidance counselor.

_"Class, we have a new student joining us for the rest of the year. Her name is Meagan Hart. Please make her feel welcome." _He turned to Meagan._ "You can sit in front of that young man over there." _He pointed to the seat for her to sit in and she sat down. Clark was watching her from the back. She has brown hair pulled up in a messy bun. He estimated that she was around 5'6". Then he noticed something in her ear. It took him awhile to figure out what it was until he saw her signing to herself. No wait, she was signing to someone. **Oh! I know that Chloe will want to interview her for sure. **He saw her signing a lot to her interpreter. **Yep, she will want an interview. **Finally the bell rang. Clark headed out into the hall and ran into Lana.

_"Sorry Lana, I wasn't looking."_

_"It's ok Clark. So what's new?'_

_"Nothing much besides meeting a new girl in my class. I think she is deaf or hard of hearing."_

_"Really? What gives you that idea?"_

_"She has hearing aids in her ears and she was signing."_

_"Oh well that explains it." _Soon Chloe ran up to them.

_"Hey Clark, Lana! Did you hear about that new girl? She is deaf. She is the one that lives in Lana's old house." _Clark raised his eyebrow.

_"How do you know she is deaf? She could be hard of hearing."_

_"That's what been going on in the school."_

_"I wouldn't believe what everyone says. They could just be spreading rumors." _A voice said from behind the trio. The trio turned to face the new girl.

_"Oh hi, Meagan right?" _Meagan nodded. _"I am Lana Lang. This is Chloe Sullivan and Clark Kent_ _from class."_

_"Hmm, nice to meet you all."_

_"I am curious. You can hear? How much can you hear?" _

_"Chloe! Sorry, excuse my friend. She is also a reporter so her instinct of being a reporter comes first." _Chloe hit Clark arm while Clark just glared at her, rubbing his arm like it hurts.

_"It's all right. To tell you the truth, I hate that question. But yes I can hear very well, just not specific high sounds or when you whisper, I can't hear the words."_

_"Really? How high?"_

_"Well, I can't hear crickets, locus and house fire alarms without my hearing aids. It really depends on the frequency."_

_"Do you mind if I interview you for the Torch?"_

_"Uh…I don't know. I still have work to do at home."_

_"Oh please, it won't take long. Just give me five to ten minutes."_

_"Alright, but only ten minutes and then I have to go.'_

_"Thank you. I will meet you at the Talon after school." _

_"But, where is the…?" _Chloe left before she could finish her question.

_"Great, now I don't know where the Talon is at." _Meagan said to herself.

_"I can show you where the Talon is since I am going there myself. You can follow me there." _Clark offered.

_"Thanks Clark, I appreciate that. See you later." _They went their separate ways to class. Finally school was out for the weekend. Meagan waited by her car until Clark came.

_"Hey, you're here early."_

_"Yeah, I tend to do that. It's a habit of mine."_

_"Oh, well are you ready?"_

_"Yeah." _Clark got into his truck while Meagan got into her car. Clark could hear that Meagan had her music on loud. **Go Figure. **He thought. Soon they got to the Talon and met with Chloe at a table. Of course Chloe went straight to asking Meagan so many questions. After a while the door opened and Lex entered the coffee shop. He went up to Clark.

_"Hey Clark."_

_"Hey Lex."_

_"Whom is Chloe talking to?"_

_"Oh some girl for an interview."_

"_Oh, that reminds me. There's rumor that a deaf girl is in town." _Clark was about to say something but Meagan beat him to it.

_"Yea, that would be me." _Lex looked over to his left.

A/N- So how is it? I hope u like it because part of the story is very true on some peoples' life. Plz read and review bc i want ur opinion and how to improve it if i can.


	2. Dont Judge

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Smallville characters, just my characters, which are the new people.**

**Summery- The title says it all but she is hard of hearing. In later chapters there will be more romance but I am not going to say who is with whom. There will also be some humor. The story takes place during the 4th season. Please R&R! **

**Deaf Girl in Smallville**

**Chapter 2**

"_Oh, that reminds me. There's rumor that a deaf girl is in town." _Clark was about to say something but Meagan beat him to it.

"_Yea, that would be me." _Lex looked over to his left.

"_You're not deaf."_

"_Hmm, apparently not."_

"_Sorry, my name is Lex Luther."_

"_Meagan Hart" _

"_Nice to meet you."_ They shook hands

"_Ditto. Sorry but I have to go now. I have things to do at home." _Meagan got up and headed to the door.

"_Wait Meagan!" _Clark caught up with Meagan. _"I can show you around town when you're free."_

"_Uh…sure why not. Tomorrow I should be free."_

"_Ok, see you tomorrow." _Clark went back to the table with his friends.

"_Did I hear right? Did Clark Kent ask a girl out?"_

"_We are not going out. I am just showing her around."_

"_Sure, whatever you say Clark." _Lex said as he got up to leave. Clark just glared at him.

"_Hey Chloe, I am going to go too." _Clark got up.

"_Ok, I will see you later."_

"_Yeah and have fun with your article."_

"_Oh I will, don't worry." _Clark left and head home. As Clark past Meagan's house, he could hear loud music coming out of the house as if there was a party. He slowed down and x-rayed into the house. He found her dancing, singing, and cleaning all at once. **Wow. **The music she is listening to was all remix. **She is one interesting girl. **Clark thought to himself. Suddenly Meagan looked out the window and looked at Clark. **Thanks. **He heard the voice in his head. Clark looked at her but she went back to cleaning as if nothing happen.

Meagan smiled as Clark drove off. **Haha that'll be funny. **Later she saw her parents coming down the driveway. She turned off the music and headed out to help them with groceries.

"_How was school today, Megs?" _Dad asked.

"_It was…interesting." _Meagan said as she smirked.

"_What happened in school that seems so…interesting?"_

"_Let's just say that Smallville won't be boring." _They went in and put the foods away.

"_Where is Pam?" _Mom asked.

"_I believe she is still at school though I do not know what for."_

"_Hmm well I hope she comes home soon because we are going to someone's house later."_

"_Have you called her from her cell?"_

"_Uh…no, I have not. Can you do that for me please? I have to get everything ready."_

"_Yea I will. Who are we visiting? I mean we just moved here so how did you meet someone so fast?"_

"_The Kent's." _Dad answered. Meagan froze in her track and turned.

"_They don't happen to have a son, do they?"_

"_Yeah, how'd you know?"_

"_Ah, just a wild guess." _She went to her room and changed for the evening.

When Clark came home, he saw his mom was baking something in the oven.

"_Hey mom."_

"_Hey Clark."_

"_What are you baking?" _He asked as he helped his mom with the hot casserole dish.

"_I got a new recipe from our new neighbor. The recipe is Chicken Parmesan. That reminds me, the neighbors are coming over for dinner. So I suggest you go and get clean up."_

"_Wait, you're telling me that neighbors that just moved in the house down the street are coming over for dinner?"_

"_Yes, is something wrong with that?"_

"_Nope." _Clark smiled and ran up the stairs.

Martha was setting up the dinning table, Jonathan was taking a quick shower and Clark went up to his Fortress of Solitude.

The Hart family is getting ready to leave. They are of course rushing to get to the Kent's early.

"_Hey mom! Pam and I are going now! You can meet us there! Come on Pam." _She dragged her to the car and got in.

"_So, how was your day?" _Meagan asked as she started the car.

"_It was good, actually I think I like this school of all the other school we been to."_

"_Really! Why is that?"_

"_I don't know, maybe because no one judged you before they even get to know you."_

"_Hmm, wait a minute. You mean to tell me that in Garden Plain, they judged you before they even knew you?"_

"_Yeah, I guess so."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Because, you had enough problems with your friends as it is."_

"_Who cares about my friends? Family comes first. You can come to me if you need me ok? Anytime, anywhere I am there for you."_

"_Thanks Megs." _Meagan smiled and the rest of the ride was in silence.

Soon they got to the Kent's farm. Meg and Pam got out and headed to the front door.

"_I heard about people were spreading rumors about you being deaf." _Pam said.

"_Now that is judging before they knew me."_

"_Yeah it is." _Pam smiled. She knocked on the door.

"_We must be ourselves." _Meagan stated.

"_What?_

"_No minus that."_

"_Ok good, I will be goofy and all if that's what you mean."_

"_Yes." _A woman with red hair, about Pam's height, opened the door.

"_Oh hello. You must be Meagan and Pam. Please come in."_

"_Thank you Mrs. Kent"_

"_Martha pleases. Where are your parents?"_

"_They are on their way. They got a little behind." _Right then a car came up.

"_And that would…" _Meagan turned and saw a silver Porsche car. "_Not be our parents." _Martha laughed.

"_No actually that is Lex Luther, Clark's friend."_

"_Oooh ok."_

"_Clark! Lex is here!" _Martha yelled.


	3. Information and Trust

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Smallville characters, just my characters, which are the new people. I can say that Meagan is me and I am hard of hearing.**

**Summery- The title says it all but she is hard of hearing. In later chapters there will be more romance but I am not going to say who is with whom. There will also be some humor. The story takes place during the 4th season. Please R&R! **

**Deaf Girl in Smallville**

**Chapter 3**

Clark was sitting in his loft thinking. **Man what a weird day. First I meet a girl who is hard of hearing then she can speak in my mind or at least I think she can. **He stood up and looked outside at the sunset. He was lost in his thoughts until he heard a car come up. He raised his brow. _"Who could that be?" _It was a dark gray Camry. Two girls got out. One he knew instantly and the other could be her sister. They were talking. He didn't want to listen but curiosity got the best of him.

"_Now that is judging before they knew me."_

"_Yeah it is." _Pam smiled. She knocked on the door.

"_We must be ourselves." _Meagan stated.

"_What?_

"_No minus that."_

"_Ok good, I will be goofy and all if that's what you mean."_

"_Yes." _Clark was wondering what she meant. **Minus what? **

"_Clark! Lex is here!" _His mom yelled distracting him from his thoughts. Clark ran down the stairs then walked out. Lex was walking towards him.

"_Clark may I talk to you?"_

"_Sure. What do you need?"_

"_At work, people are saying that there are some strange powers surge going on."_

"_Uh, then why are you telling me?"_

"_Because, that girl is probably what it is. Ever since Meagan showed up, some of the graph in the labs are setting off or it could be her family."_

"_What! No not her or her family. You don't even know her. I don't even know her yet."_

"_Clark... Ah never mind. Just be careful, ok?"_

"_Yes I will." _They headed to the house. Lex noticed the other girl next to Meagan.

"_Well! I have met Meagan but I don't believe I met you before."_

"_This is my sister, Pam" Lex_ looked at both of them with curiosity.

"_Nice to meet you." _Pam gave him a big smile. _"Now I must be going. See you later Clark."_

"_Bye Lex." _Lex got to his car and drove off.

"_Why don't we go inside?" _We all went inside and chat for a while until dinner was ready.

"_Finally, our parents are here." _Meagan pointed out.

"_How do you do that?" _Clark asked.

"_Uh…my hearing aids help me"_

Clark wasn't convinced but left it alone for now.

"_Sorry we are late." _Meagan and Pam's parents came in.

"_It's ok. Why don't you join the others?"_

"_Do you mind if I help you?" _Lisa asked.

"_No not at all." _Lisa helped Martha while Michael sat with the others.

_"So, what brings you to Smallville?" _Jonathan asked.

_"For one is because I been offered a new job, another is to start..." _Michael started to say but never finished his sentence because Meagan nudged him in the ribs. He glared at her. _"To start a new life."_

_"Oh? Why? What happened?"_

_"We're from Clearwater. Actually I went to Clearwater High. Pam was in Garden Plain, but we lived in Garden Plain. My dad went to work at Lear Jet in Wichita. We had a lot of trouble so we had to move to different place." _Meagan explained.

_"What kind of problems if you don't mind me asking?" _Martha asked coming in with Lisa.

_"Well, we will leave that story alone for now."_

"_Understandable." _Clark watch as the family got a little tense and quiet.

"_Yea well let's change the subject and eat because I am hungry." _Meagan exclaimed with a smile.

"_Oh yes, lets eat before the food gets cold." _Everyone sat at the table and started to fill their plates to eat. After a while, they cleaned up and headed out.

"_Meg and Pam, we are heading home now. Ok?" _Dad said as they headed to their truck.

"_Yea that is ok. We will be on our way soon too."_

"_Actually, I am going with mom and dad. Want to talk to my man, so yea. Bye Meggy." _I smiled and waved as they left.

"_Hey Meagan?"_

"_Yeah?" _I turned to face Clark.

"_Do you want to watch the sunset from the loft?"_

"_Uh… yea that will be cool." _We went in his barn and up the stairs to the loft or as Clark called it his Fortress of Solitude to watch the sun set. Soon the stars came out brightly.

"_Man, last time I did this was when I was eleven or twelve." _Meagan looked at the stars in peace.

"_Do you like Astrology?"_

"_Oh yes, very much. Its one of my hobbies but you know what?"_

"_Hmm?" _Clark was next to her, admiring the stars just the same.

"_Can I let you in a secret?"_

"_Uh...sure."_

Meagan hesitated for a second. _"I believe that there is someone out there." _She was still looking at the stars but the statement startled Clark.

"_You don't really believe that, do you?" _Clark asked as he turned to face her.

Meagan turned to face him. _"Of course I do. I believe it since I was young, maybe when I was three or four years old." _Clark just looked at her. _"You think I'm crazy, don't you?"_

"_No! No. I don't think you're crazy but why do you think there is someone out there?"_

"_Uh…now this may sound crazy to you but when I was four years old, I dreamt about a boy who is around three years old and he lived with a couple. I get these dreams often. He had the abilities to do speed and strengths but as he got older, he developed new abilities." _Clark was staring at her, not believing what he was hearing. _"But the only part that I hate about these dreams is that I can't see their faces at all." _She turned back to the stars.

Clark was relief to hear that but he still worries that she will figure out his secret. _"Why do you get these dreams?"_

"_I don't know but I know that when I think of him, he makes me feel safe for some reason."_

"_Really? Why? What happened?"_

"_Nothing really. I just had a tough life. Been lonely and sometimes scared so I think of this guy and he makes me feel safe."_ She smiled at the memory then looked confused.

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I don't get it, I am telling you all of this and I only know you for one day."_

"_Is that bad?"_

"_No. But I have never told anyone this, not even my family. It's like I am safe around you and trust you, just like the guy in my dreams." _Meagan looked at Clark as if she would find answers in him. She then looked at her watch and saw that it was getting late. _"Hey I have to go. Thanks for tonight. I had a great time." _She turned to go downstairs.

"_You're welcome. Oh and are we still going to tour the town tomorrow?"_

"_Yea just give me a call or email me." _She handed him a card with her number and email address on it then left.

Clark watched her get into her car and drove off. Soon he went to his house to talk to his parents.

"_Come on Clark, how do you know she's not lying?" _Jonathon asked his son.

"_How could she lie? She been having dreams about me since she was four."_

"_Because she could be a girl sent by Jor-el"_

"_But she doesn't have powers like me. She doesn't even know it's me, let alone Krypton and my heritage."_

"_He does have a point Jonathon." _Martha said.

"_I don't care. Don't do anything until we know for sure where she's from"_

"_We do know where she's from."_

"_That could just be a lie to cover up her story."_

"_You know what dad? Did you know that she hate it when people judge her?_

"_No I didn't."_

"_Well she does and I agree with her." _Clark turned to go to his Fortress of Solitude.

"_Son! I…" _Jonathan sighs.


	4. Dream and News

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Smallville characters, just my characters, which are the new people. I can say that Meagan is me and I am hard of hearing.**

**Summery- The title says it all but she is hard of hearing. In later chapters there will be more romance but I am not going to say who is with whom. There will also be some humor. The story takes place during the 4th season. Please R&R! **

**Deaf Girl in Smallville**

**Chapter 4**

Meagan got home and went up to her room and got ready for bed. Once she was in bed, she got out her diary and CD player. Five minutes later she was listening to her Celtic Flute CD and was fast asleep.

As usual she starts to dream about the same guy again but now she can see the surroundings. She was in a big circle that was made in the cornfield. Soon she saw the man come out towards her.

"_Hello Meagan._

"_Hello, what are you doing here? Why are we in the middle of a cornfield?"_

"_There is someone here that needs your help. He may not ask for it but he will need you."_

"_How will I know who he is?"_

"_Don't worry; he will come to you when he is ready." _Meagan was silence for a while. _"Know this; it's a prophecy that's been written in the stars. No one knows of it. The man of steel, the man of courage, the woman of silence and the woman of knowledge must bond and defeat the man of the dark."_

"_I have to figure that out, don't I?" _The man nodded. _"A riddle yet it's a prophecy. Man, can my life get any better?"_

The man laughed. _"Don't worry, you will figure it out in time. Now go, Justin is calling." _Everything faded away and her cell phone ringing waked Meagan up.

"_Hello handsome."_

"_Hello beautiful. How are you?"_

"_I am doing great. I just woke up from a dream, just before you called."_

"_What was it about?"_

"_Uh…well it was about a prophecy."_

"_Really? That's cool. Do you remember what the prophecy is about?"_

"_Actually yes, every detail but can you help me figure it out?"_

"_Sure, this will be fun."_

"_Ok, I was in the middle of a cornfield and a man came out and said that there was a prophecy written in the stars that no one knew about. He told me the written prophecy but it's a riddle."_

"_Wow, I can't believe you have a dream about a prophecy."_

"_Yea well he said that the man of steel, man of courage, woman of silence and the woman of knowledge must bond and defeat the man of the dark. I don't know who they are."_

"_How about this, I am coming out tomorrow and visit you for a week or so. I already talked to your parents and they said that I could stay at your place for a while. So while I am there, I can help you with this prophecy and you can show me around."_

"_You're coming here!"_

"_Yea, is that ok?"_

"_Ok? Is that ok? OF COURSE IT'S OK! More than ok. You will love it here and we will have so much fun. What time will you be here?"_

"_I don't know but I will surprise you."_

"_Damn it. Ok, I will be waiting."_

"_I'm sure you will."_

"_Ok well I am going back to bed, I have school tomorrow. Wait don't you have school too?"_

"_Everything will be explained tomorrow. I have big news for you." _

"_Ok I guess I have to wait. Well, I will talk to you later and see you tomorrow. I love you handsome."_

"_I love you too beautiful. See you tomorrow. Bye beautiful. Sweet dreams."_

"_You too, bye." _Meagan got off her cell phone and went back to sleep.

Clark got up and ready for school in less than 10 seconds and decided to call Meagan to see if she wanted a ride to school.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi, is Meagan there?"_

"_Yea hold on." _After a few seconds he heard Meagan.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Meagan, its Clark."_

"_Oh hey, what's up?"_

"_I just wanted to know if you needed a ride to school."_

"_Well I usually drive my car but since my sister isn't getting up anytime soon, I can go with you and she can take me car. What time are you leaving?"_

"_I will be leaving in about 10 minutes."_

"_Ok well I am going to walk to your house." _Meagan can hear him about protest. _"Clark, I am and will walk to your house. You can't change my mind. I will see you in 10 minutes."_

"_Alright, fine, I will see you in a bit."_

Meagan got off the phone and went to her room to get her CD player then back to the kitchen to get a quick breakfast. _"Mom, I am leaving now. Going to Clark's house. He is giving me a ride to school. Tell Pam to take my car."_

"_Ok, have fun at school. Love you."_

"_Love you too. Bye." _Meagan left and walked to the Kent's farm. She was singing and dancing to the music and didn't realize it was going to rain soon. When she felt the first drop of rain, she looked up. _"Sweet, rain." _It started to rain a little harder and she needed to keep her CD player dry so she hide it in her backpack. She loves the rain, she enjoyed it that she didn't realize that there was a truck coming down the road. By the time the truck came, she was soaked.

"_Meagan, get in." _She just looked at him then back to sky as if she didn't hear him. _"Meagan, get in now. We have to get to school." _That got her attention and got in the truck.

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to space out on you. I tend to do that when it rains. I love rain, its soo fresh and cool."_

Clark raised his brow then smiled. _"Yep, you're unique that's for sure." _Meagan smiled back and put the tape adapter in Clark's tape player then played her CD player. 'Numa Numa' by the Numa Numas was playing and she was dancing to it like crazy.

"_What did you have this morning? You're going nuts and it's in the morning."_

Meagan stopped dancing and smiled. _"Didn't you know that I am a morning person?"_ He shook his head. _"Well I am and it doesn't take me long to get hyper though if you give me sugar, I will go off the wall." _She went back to dancing and Clark just laughed. Soon they were at the school. Meagan took her CD player and listened to it. Apparently she doesn't care what everyone thinks because she was still dancing.

"_Hey Clark, Mea…Uh Clark, what's wrong with her?" _Chloe asked watching Meagan

"_Nothing, she is just listening to music. What's going on?"_

"_Well it seems like its new student year because I been assigned to show a new student around school."_

"_Really, who is it?" _Meagan asked. She took the headphones off.

**A/N- Sorry for the cliffhanger. I hope you like the story so far. Please R/R, thankssss.**


	5. New Arrival

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Smallville characters, just my characters, which are the new people. I can say that Meagan is me and I am hard of hearing.**

**Summery- The title says it all but she is hard of hearing. In later chapters there will be more romance but I am not going to say who is with whom. There will also be some humor. The story takes place during the 4th season. Please R&R! **

**Deaf Girl in Smallville**

**Chapter 5**

"_Really, who is it?" _Meagan asked as she took the headphones off. Chloe looked at the papers in her hands.

"_Let's see, his name is…Justin Kimmedy." _Meagan starred at Chloe like she said something wrong.

"_Justin Kimmedy? Are you sure?"_

"_Of course she is sure. Why would she lie?" _Meagan turned around and looked straight in the eyes of her boyfriend.

"_Justin!" _She squealed and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. _"Wait, you're going to school here?"_

"_Yea that was the big surprise that I wanted to tell you."_

"_Oh yea, you got me there really good." _She smiled.

"_Hello, Meagan, are you going to introduce us to your friend?" _Chloe asked.

"_Oh my bad, sorry, this is not my friend, he is my boyfriend, Justin. Justin, this is Chloe and Clark."_

"_Nice to meets you." _Justin shook their hands.

"_Same here." _Clark looked at the couple then the bell rang. _"Well we got to get to class. I will see you guys later." _

"_Yea, I will show to your first class. Follow me." _Chloe took Justin to his first class and everyone went to his or her separate classes.

Everyone seems to have lunch at the same time so all four decided to sit together and get to know each other more.

"_So how do you like the school so far Justin?" _"Chloe asked.

"_It beats Garden Plain."_

"_Where are you living?"_

"_Well after a week of staying with Meagan, I am moving into the apartment above The Talon."_

"_Really, I didn't think Lana would let anyone stay up there." _Clark said.

"_Who is Lana?"_

"_She owns The Talon. So does Lex but he is like a secret partner. She goes to this school too."_

"_I met Lex, he is a cool guy."_

"_Yea I know what you mean, we are friends."_

"_Dude they have candy!" _Meagan shot up from her chair and went straight to the vending machine.

"_Oh man, we are in deep trouble." _Justin said as he shook his head.

"_Why, what's going to happen?" _Chloe asked while she watched Meagan getting 2 packs of Reese's peanut butter cups.

"_I will give you one word; sugar."_

"_Yea and?"_

"_She told me that would go off the wall if she eats sugar." _Clark pointed out the fact.

"_She wasn't lying." _They all just watched Meagan as she walk backs to the table.

"_Mmm, Reese's. My all time favorite candy. So Clark, what are the plans after school?"_

Clark watched her for a second or two then responded. _"Well I thought we can go to The Talon then go see a movie since it's Friday."_

"_Good idea, I haven't tried The Talon's specialty yet." _Justin said.

"_What movies are playing in theater right now?" _Meagan asked with curiosity.

"_I believe Constantine, Underworld 2, Corps Bride and Herbie are playing now." _Chloe listed the movies.

"_Hmm I want to see Constantine and Underworld 2."_

"_So do I. I heard its pretty good."_

"_I'm guessing you guys are into those type of movies?" _Clark asked.

"_Oh yea, I love horror movies and action/adventure are good too. What kind of movies you like?"_

"_Well I like chick flicks and comedy." _Chloe responded first.

"_And I like any that looks good."_ Clark responded next

"_Well I guess we'll see one of these movies and see if it's good. They will of course look good to me. Hehe. Lets wait outside by the door when school is out."_

"_Ok." _Everyone said at the same time.

The bell rang signaling that lunch period is over and everyone got up to go to his or her classes.

Justin was the first to wait outside and didn't have to wait long to see Clark come out.

"_Hey Clark."_

"_Hey, how was your day?"_

"_Not bad, I actually enjoyed it. People around here are actually helpful and nice."_

"_Yea I know. Most people are." _Justin can tell that there was more to this town then what Clark was letting on. He was about to ask him but the girls just came out.

"_Man why do we always have homework during the weekend? I hate it. I guess when I get home tonight, I am going straight to work on my papers." _Meagan complained.

"_Hey its not that bad. At least they're easy classes." _Chloe said.

"_Yea well still, homework during the weekend sucks like a mofo. Well I guess I see you guys at The Talon. You coming with me Justin?"_

"_Yea of course. I see you guys in a bit." _Everyone went to their cars and drove to The Talon. Meagan and Justin got in her car, talking until Justin noticed she wasn't even listening him. She just simply stared a head of her, eyes dilated.

**A/N- How is it? Did you like it? I hope so. Please R/R. Thanks! **


	6. Prophecy

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Smallville characters, just my characters, which are the new people.**

**Summery- The title says it all but she is hard of hearing. In later chapters there will be more romance but I am not going to say who is with whom. There will also be some humor. The story takes place during the 4th season. Please R&R! **

**Deaf Girl In Smallville**

**Chapter 6**

"_Meagan, are you alright?" _Justin was shaking her a little then he notice she was moving her lips so he decided to get close to hear what she is saying.

"_The man… of knowledge… man… courage… of silence… will bind… darkness." _Justin didn't catch every word she said which just confused him more. _"Meagan come on, you got to get up." _Shaking her a little more.

"_What? I didn't do anything. I mean we are here already."_

"_What do you mean? Don't you remember what you said or what happened?" _She looked at him with one of her brow raised.

"_No I do not."_

"_Well you said 'The man of knowledge, man, courage, of silence, will bind darkness.' At least that's how much I could hear." _Justin quoted.

"_Uh… ok then. So I repeated what I dreamt about last night. I still don't know what it means." _Justin knew she wasn't telling the truth but left it alone for now. They went in and found a table for four.

"_Hey guys, sorry we are late." _Meagan said as they took their seats.

"_Yea got caught up with each other." _Clark was getting jealous. **I can't believe it. I really like Meagan but she is with Justin. I am not even thinking about Lana.**

"_Hey Clark, Chloe and Meagan. Who is this?" _Lana asked as she came up to the table to take their order.

"_This is my boyfriend, Justin. Justin, this is Lana."_

"_Nice to meet you Lana." _Justin took out his hand.

"_Nice to meet you too." _Shaking his hand. She looked at Clark and notice he has been looking at Meagan. _"Can I take your order?"_

"_Yea, I would like a coke with lime." _Meagan ordered.

"_Lime?" _Clark asked.

'_Yea, its really good. You haven't tried it?"_

"_No."_

"_Well you're going to have to try it."_

Justin shook his head. _"I'll have a French Vanilla Cappuccino."_

"_I would like to have the same as Justin."_

Clark didn't say anything for a minute considering he is spaced out. Justin nudged him. _"Oh yea sorry. I was thinking for a minute. I will have regular coffee."_

"_Alright, I will have you orders out in a minute." _

"_Thanks." _Lana left.

"_So which movie you guys want to see? What time does it start?" _Meagan asked.

"_Constantine seems to be good. Besides I didn't see the first Underworld." _Clark nodded in agreement with Chloe.

"_Constantine it is then. What time does it start?"_

"_Around 7:45"_

"_What starts at 7:45?" _The quartet saw Lex come in.

"_Hey Lex. We were discussing about the time for the movie." _Clark said, greeting Lex.

"_Ah, what movie would that be?"_

"_Constantine!" _Meagan exclaimed.

"_I see. I heard that is a good movie if you like demons."_

"_I know. I love those movies."_

"_Well I guess you will like it. Why are you seeing it Chloe?"_

"_Because it has Keanu Reeves in it." _Meagan nodded with a big smile.

"_I should have seen that coming." _Lex smiled.

"_I am going to call this a chick flick movie." _Justin said. Clark and Lex laughed. Meagan punched him playfully and Chloe just shook her head.

"_Well I am just getting my drink then head to business. See you guys later and enjoy the movie."_

"_Alright Lex, see you later." _Clark said.

"_Bye Lex." _The other said in unison. Lana came back with their drinks

"_Hey Lana, do you have any chocolate, chocolate chip muffins?"_

"_Yea, would you like one?" _Meagan nodded her head madly. _"Yes please." _For thirty minutes everyone just talked about anything that came up to his or her mind. After a while, Clark noticed that Meagan's eyes were different, sitting still with her eyes closed.

**Meagan's POV**

Meagan zoned out for a minute to speak with her sister.

_Pam, what is going on at home and what not? _

_Nothing much, though there seem to be someone watching us so we really need to keep a low profile. Mom is finishing with unpacking and dad is still at work. _

_Oh, thanks. Are Trish, Brett, and Jacob there yet? _

_Not yet but they will be here soon tonight. _

_Ok. Did you know that Justin is here and will be staying with us for a week then living in an apartment? _

_Yea, he talked to mom and dad and they said it was ok. We all wanted to keep it a secret. _

_Wow. Thanks you sure did surprise me._

_Ok I guess we will talk about this later but I got to go. _

_Yea I better go too before anyone notice I spaced out for too long. So take care and be careful. _

_Ok you too. Love you! _

_Love you too. _

**Regular POV**

Meagan focused around her and saw Clark, Chloe and Justin were looking at her.

"_What?"_

"_We have been trying to get your attention." _Justin pointed out.

"_Oh, sorry I have been thinking."_

"_Apparently so. Exactly what have you been thinking about? Is it about that dream you had last night?"_

**Oh crap. I was gone for too long. **_"Yes I was thinking about that but lets not talk about this."_

"_How can we not? It's unavoidable."_

All three noticed she hesitated. _"Because I don't know what you are talking about."_

"_Come on, lets go someplace else where no one can hear us." _We all got up and went out. _"We are going to my place until the movie starts." _Clark said. They all got in their cars and went to Clark house.


	7. Story

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Smallville characters, just my characters, which are the new people.**

**Summery- The title says it all but she is hard of hearing. In later chapters there will be more romance but I am not going to say who is with whom. There will also be some humor. The story takes place during the 4th season. Please R&R! **

**Deaf Girl In Smallville**

**Chapter 7**

As soon as everyone got there, they went up in the loft. Chloe and Clark sat down on the couch while Meagan and Justin stood by the window.

"_Hmm I love it up here." _Meagan starred outside. _"I wonder what it looks like on the windmill."_

"_Oh its beautiful from up there." _Chloe said. _"I can take you there sometimes."_

"_That would be great." _Everyone was silence for a few minutes.

"_Meagan?" _Clark asked, breaking the silence.

"_What?" _She answered without turning around.

Clark hesitated but asked anyways. _"What was your dream about?"_

Meagan was silence then sighed. "_I really don't want to say anything till I know for sure what it means." _Meagan turned around to face them._  
_

"_You told me last night yet you won't tell your friends? Granted, I can't remember what it was all about but none the less, I think you should tell them." _Justin said.

"_You may be right but I don't know if you guys can actually accept it." _Meagan said as she became scared.

"_You will never know till you tell us." _Clark said softly. _"You can trust us."_

Meagan sighed softly. _"Alright I will tell you what the dream has told me but don't laugh." _Everyone waited, encouraging her to go on. _"In my dream, a man came to me in the middle of a cornfield. He told me that there was a prophecy written in the stars that no one knows about." _Meagan took a deep breath then carried on. _"He said that 'The man of steel, man of courage, woman of silence and the woman of knowledge must bond together to defeat the man of the dark.' I am trying to figure out who is who, or if it's just a dream. In my opinion, they are all here in Smallville and it's real."_

Everyone just starred at her. Clark knew who are some of the people are in the prophecy but kept it to himself.

"_Grr. Go figures Meagan. No one believes you." _Meagan said to herself. She started to leave but Clark stopped her. _"Let go of me!" _Trying to jerk her arm away.

"_Don't leave. We just need to discuss more about this prophecy."_

"_Yea we do. Don't get me wrong but this be the wall of weird." _Chloe said.

"_Why don't you tell us who do you think the prophecy is talking about?" _Clark said.

"_Well the man of steel and woman of knowledge will have to wait cause I don't know who they are but the woman of silence is…uh…well I think is me and man of courage is Justin."_

"_What? What makes you think that?" _Justin asked shocked

"_Well the silence can also mean deaf. I don't know who else it can be. Justin is the only guy that I know of right know that always have courage. If you can find someone else with those descriptions then please point them out." _Everyone was quiet.

"_And you don't know who the other three are?" _Chloe asked.

"_At the moment no. I can ask my sister."_

"_Why you're sister?" _Clark asked surprised.

"_Uh, well she is good with riddles and prophecies. To tell you the truth, I know the other three are here because ever since I arrived here, I been having more vivid dreams."_

"_Wow, may I ask how did all this happen?" _Chloe asked, her reporter instinct kicked in.

"_Probably when I turned four years old and Pam was two. We both were playing outside and found these two beautiful rings and so we put them on. We of course didn't know it wouldn't come off. We went to our parents to get them off but it wouldn't budge. Five minutes after having it on, it just melted into our skin, leaving a Celtic design tattoo around our ring finger." _She showed her finger to everyone.

"_Wow talk about weirdness. Do you know anything about those rings?" _Chloe asked.

"_Uh…no not really, besides the fact that we found them in the back of our old house. That's all I can remember."_

"_I can look up for something like this if you want."_

"_Yea that would be great. Thanks." _The whole time, Justin was quiet and finally spoke up.

"_Were you ever going to tell me any of this?" _Justin said. Meagan looked at Justin. _"Do you not trust me with this?" _Meagan just stood there, speechless. Chloe and Clark cringed, they didn't want to be here but just stayed where they were and tried to ignore them.

"_I…Justin…I'm sorry. What was I suppose to do? Go up to you and just say '__Justin, I have powers. Lets go out?__'" That doesn't exactly work well."_

"_No but you could at least tell me after we went on a couple of dates."_

"_I could huh?"_

"_Yes you could."_

"_Would you have accepted it?"_

Justin thought for a moment. _"I don't know but I sure would like to know about it."_

"_Well guess what Justin. I didn't want to." _

"_That's not a very good reason."_

"_The hell it is! I can decide who I want to tell when I want to!" _Meagan yelled, tears starting to form. _"I was scared to tell people. I was scared that if I have told the wrong person or if I accidentally slipped something out, I was going to be sent to a lab to be studied along with my sister. I have always been careful and told my sister to be careful as well. You don't know what it is like to be on your guards at all time when you're in public." _Chloe looked at Clark when Meagan was talking about being careful, knowing that Clark has the same problems._ "I don't want any of that. Heck, I don't want any of this." _Meagan was crying now and Justin felt bad.

"_I'm Sorry, I didn't know. I just don't get why you would keep it to yourself when I can help you."_

"_Of course you didn't know. I trust you and everything but I just wasn't ready to tell you." _It became quite for a few minutes. _"Are we good?" _Meagan asked quietly.

"_Yea, we're good." _They both smiled then kissed.

"_Well, I am glad we got all that out. Its 7pm so why don't we get back in town and see that movie." _Chloe said while getting up with Clark following behind her.

"_Yea lets." _Justin said taking his arm out so Meagan can take it. Meagan smiled and everyone went down to his or her cars.

As everyone left, a man came around the barn house with his earpiece equipments. _"Ooh Lex is right. He will be happy with what I found out." _He went to his van and drove off to Lex's Mansion.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N- How is it? Did you like it? I hope so. Please R/R. Thanks! **


	8. What is going on here?

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Smallville characters, just my characters, which are the new people.**

**Summery- The title says it all but she is hard of hearing. In later chapters there will be more romance but I am not going to say who is with whom. There will also be some humor. The story takes place during the 4th season. Please R&R!**

**Deaf Girl In Smallville**

**What is going on here?**

"_So what exactly can you do Meagan?" _Chloe asked.

"_Uh…besides hearing what people think and communicating through my mind?" _

"_You can communicate through your mind? Like telepathy?" _Clark asked surprised, knew what the answer was going to be.

"_Yea I can, though it does give me a headache if I do it to often. I'm sorry but let's not talk about this anymore. Lets talk about…uh…well I don't know. Something."_

Everyone laughed. _"What do you like to do during your free time?"_ Chloe asked.

"_Oh no, now you done it." _Chloe looked at Justin with a raised brow.

"_What, I want to get to know her more."_

"_Well, you're going to find out soon enough because once she starts talking about one thing then it will just go on and on. Mostly about what she likes."_

"_Shut up Justin, I'm not that bad. Anyways, I love to read. I read every chance I get." _Meagan said while hitting Justin on the arm.

"_Really? What kind of books?"_

"_Fantasy, most like the Harry Potter books or Eragon. I am telling you this; I am a Harry Potter freak. I am not kidding."_

"_No she is not." _Justin said agreeing with Meagan.

"_Exactly what that makes you a freak?"_

Meagan grinned and Justin cringed. _"I have posters, movies, CD's, action figures, books of course, bookmarks, candy, and lots of little things in my big drawer labeled 'Harry Potter'. Must I go on?"_

"_No! Please stop. Chloe next time you want to ask her a question, do it when we're not around." _Justin shouted. Chloe nodded in agreement.

"_Alright guys, we are here." _Meagan parked the car and everyone got out. _"I wonder if I can get a job here or maybe at the library." _Meagan asked in wonder.

"_I'm sure you can. More so at the library then the theater." _Clark suggested. Meagan smiled.

Everyone got their ticket and soon enough, they were seated in the stadium, watching the movie.

Meagan was happily eating her candy and popcorn until she wasn't feeling all that great. She wanted to tell her friends, but she decided against it and didn't want to ruin their night. So Meagan left it alone and continued to watch the movie.

Everyone has been watching the movie for a good hour and fifteen minutes until Meagan fell asleep.

"_This is better than I thought it would be." _Clark whispered to Justin.

"_I know. It has a good story. Wouldn't you agree girls?"_

"_Yea it does." _Chloe replied.

"_Meagan?" _Justin looked at her and noticed she was asleep. He smiled then went back to the movie.

About twenty minutes before the movie was over. Clark could hear someone breathing heavily. He looked at Chloe but she was just watching. He looked at Justin and he was doing the same thing. Then he looked at Meagan and noticed she was asleep. He was about to leave it alone but as he looked closely, she wasn't breathing right. Her face was starting to sweat and looked like she was in pain.

"_Justin!" _Clark whispered loudly and got up to go to Meagan._ "Something's wrong."_

"_What the hell." _Justin also went to Meagan. _"Meagan! You got to get up." _He started to shake her but she wouldn't get up. He felt her forehead and knew she was burning up. He can practically feel the heat off her skin without touching it.

"_Come on. I will pick her up." _Clark did what he said he would and the three exited the theater.

"_What's wrong with her?" _Chloe asked concerned.

"_I don't know. I noticed she wasn't looking all that great. Open the back door for me please." _Chloe did and Clark laid her in the back. Justin came running towards them with a wet cloth.

"_I will sit in the back with her." _Chloe offered.

Justin nodded to her, handing her the cloth then got in the front seat while Clark got in the driver seat.

"_Who has the key?" _Clark asked. Chloe checked Meagan's pocket and found them, handing them over to Clark. Throughout the ride back home, everyone was quite besides Meagan's whimpers.

After what felt like hours, they finally arrived to the Kent Farm. Clark and Justin got out of the car. Clark opened the back door as did Justin and Clark got Meagan, carrying her into the house and onto the couch. She began to shiver like she was cold so Clark went to get a blanket to put over her. It didn't help much but it will work for now. Chloe continues to cool off her head while Justin took her hand into his own. Unbeknownst to Justin, he got pulled into Meagan's mind, or so he though.

"_Uh…hello?" _He looked around to find anything or anyone but all he can see is land in every directions.

"_Hello!" _He yelled louder.

"_Justin? Is that you?" _He turned around and Meagan was right next to him.

"_Meagan, what is going on?" _He asked while he looked at what she was wearing. She had on a beautiful silver dress that shaped out her body.

"_Justin, listen to me very closely. I am taking you back but you must get Chloe and Clark to take my hand as well or yours. It's important._

"_But what is going on? Where are we?"_

"_Everything will be answered when you come back. Now go and get Chloe and Clark." _She took Justin's hand. _"Now." _Justin felt like he was falling until came back to Clark's living room. Justin staggered back and got up.

"_What's wrong? What happened?" _Chloe asked, eyeing Justin.

"_Uh…it's hard to explain so just trust me when I say this." _Both Chloe and Clark looked at him as if he was going crazy. _"Trust me. Chloe, take my hand." _Chloe hesitated as first then took his hand. _"Alright Clark, on the count of three, you take Meagan's right hand and I will take her left."_

"_What is going on?" _Clark asked

"_It will be answered soon. Now, on three, one…two…THREE!" _Justin and Clark grabbed Meagan's hand and all three found themselves in a whole new place.

"_Where are we?" _Chloe and Clark asked in unison.

"_The land of Riverstone. A place where you have to learn to defend yourself in time and history." _Everyone turned around and they were face to face with Meagan in medieval clothing.

"_Meagan?" _Clark looked at her curiously.

"_Alright, you told me to bring them her with me so I did. Now tell me what's going on?" _Justin was getting a little impatient.

**A/N- So how is it so far? Hopefully good. You know the drill, please R/R.**


	9. Author's Note

Hey everyone, I'm sorry it's been awhile since I updated yet again. I finally got more ideas for the story and will put up a new chapter very soon.

Also I edited all the chapters so you can go back and read them again. I edited quite a few and it now makes more sense.

Well I have to go back to writing or typing, whichever it is. Have a great day and enjoy your Labor Day weekend.

P.S. It never hurts to review so please review and enjoy the stories.


End file.
